In the past, there have been many types of attachments for tractors for various types of operations. Representative prior art patents are U.S. Pat. No. 711,933 for an Agricultural Rake; U.S. Pat. No. 1,317,764 for a Cultivator; U.S. Pat. No. 1,503,796 for a Side Delivery Rake And Swath Turner; U.S. Pat. No. 2,581,661 for a Method of Cutting and Harvesting Vine and Bush Crops; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,246,458 for a Vine Shredder. It is apparent from this prior art that there have been numerous problems faced in the past of raking and removing materials which grow in the earth.
One of the most stubborn materials to be removed as is well known in the South Florida area, is that known as the palmetto bush. The palmetto bush has an extensive root system and, in the past, there has been a substantial problem in removing them. The problem of clearing land of palmetto bushes has been attacked by using a bulldozer to push them from the earth. This results in the extensive root system picking up large amounts of dirt as the bush is pushed from the earth leaving a gaping hole and causing the ball of the bush once removed to be composed of about one-half dirt and one-half root system materials. When a field has been cleared using a bulldozer, there are many holes throughout it which requires further leveling and work in order to put it in form for use in building or in growing a crop. Additionally, the materials which are bulldozed to the side of a field cannot be burned because they are more than one-half and usually about 80% dirt. For this reason, they are left as hedge groves or borders for the fields but this results in the palmetto bushes sprouting again leaving a very unsightly and undesirable mess.
Using the instant invention to be described hereinafter, the bushes can be removed without leaving gaping holes in the earth and without removing much of the dirt to the end that the same may be collected and readily burned.